


FELLATIO

by BobDongisrl



Category: BobDong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobDongisrl/pseuds/BobDongisrl





	FELLATIO

金知元用了一张早年偷偷拍下的金振焕的睡颜照片和具晙会换了座位。

飞机起飞前金东爀就已经有点昏昏欲睡。他最近休息不太好。

罪魁祸首就是此刻已经坐在他身旁的金知元，金东爀没注意自己旁边已经换了人。戴着眼罩，一张嘴就喊了具晙会的名字。

“晙会，你帮我要个毯子。”

头顶的服务铃被按响。然后是好听的英语，声音刻意的压制着，金东爀还模糊的想着具晙会什么时候英语这么好了。

直到毛毯被人轻轻的搭在他身上才意识到，哪里是具晙会，这明明是金知元的声音。

抬手扯下眼罩。

“哥怎么坐过来了？”

金知元笑着伸手按下他随意扯下眼罩时弄乱的头发。接过空姐递来的毛毯，搭在了金东爀的腿上。

“睡觉吧，到那还有的忙，先休息一下。”

金东爀其实是故意和具晙会坐在一起的。

还理直气壮的和具晙会讲只有坐在他身边金知元才没胆子来骚扰他们。金东爀还是低估了金知元的脸皮厚度。

或者说是低估了自己对他的吸引力。

也不是不喜欢坐在金知元旁边，只是谁也受不住睡觉的时候有人盯着自己，还要时不时的吃个豆腐。

更重要的是，金知元衣领上那好闻的皂角香气，总是顺着那人独一无二的脖颈弧线，沿着微微凸起的手臂肌肉，直接窜进自己的鼻腔，逼着自己深呼吸，然后心脏就没完没了的狂跳个不停。

更不要说自己脑子里那一刻窜进的奇怪画面。

这个世界万物相克，人也一样，总要遇见一个注定让自己摇头跳脚的家伙。

其实很有趣。

金知元倒是彻底没了烦心的事，很快的就睡着了，膝盖上还搭着金东爀毛毯的一角。身体蜷缩像着金东赫的方向。

倒是难为了金东爀。

那人带着些凌冽的气势在睡着之后全部被收起。睫毛卷翘，鼻息平稳，嘴巴微微的张开小缝，露着标志的兔牙。

甚至可以称得上有些可爱。

小手忍不住伸向了金知元的脸颊，轻轻的剐蹭在人滑腻的皮肤上，别看人长得男性十足，这肌肤的触感却总是像个小姑娘一样，要不是他已经冒出头的青涩胡茬，真要怀疑这人隐瞒了自己的性别。

-

金知元是被吵醒的，倒不是因为飞机上有人吵闹，头等舱其实安静的甚至有些过分，只是偶尔传来一些空姐小声的询问和走动，昏黄的灯光显得有些暗沉。

他惊疑于自己身体传来的神奇触感，似是有人正抚摸着自己大腿内侧，隔着牛仔裤激起自己小小的颤栗，汗毛也因此而树立起来。

毛毯下的躯体变得异常的敏感，金知元的手隔着毛茸茸的毯子按上那人的小脑袋。

只是意识到隔壁空掉的座位，也就知道了此刻跪在毛毯下的人是谁了。

倒是大胆的很。

虽说长了一张乖巧的面孔，还挂着年少时学生会长的名头，可是除了金知元没人知道，金东爀隐藏在他漂亮的皮囊下，那颗始终不安分又放荡的心。

更不要讲如同此刻一样主动的时候更是数不胜数。

倒是金知元从一而终的死守着这人，恨不得一天24个小时都看着他。

金知元并没有掀开毯子，只是加重了几分力气，似揉似捏的压了压手。让金东爀的脸颊直接贴上了粗糙的布料。惹得小孩捏住他大腿的手骤然的收紧，加重了力度。

小声的呜咽从下面传出，并不明显，太过细微到估摸着只有金知元能察觉。

松了手就看到一个黄色的头顶从毯子下面钻了出来，双手抓着脑袋两侧的毛毯边缘，甚至除了眼睛全都还隐藏在金知元胯间的阴影中。鼻梁高挺而没入黑暗，看不清人嘴唇颤动，却能听见他小声的话。

“哥不要乱动！尹亨哥还在隔壁呢！”

金知元皱着眉瞪了他一下。

这小鬼还知道有人在隔壁。

明明半个小时前还一副睡不醒的样子，现在倒是精神的很，唯一能看清的那双眼睛灵动而充满活力，亮晶晶的好像会反光。眨一眨就能看见他自然上翘的睫毛，男孩子怎么也可以长成这幅模样，更不要说剪了头发带着细框眼镜的金东爀看起来有比平时小了不少，活生生给他一种这孩子还没成年的错觉。

金知元因此总是会想到粉丝给金东爀坚持不懈送的各种小狐狸的玩偶或其他什么。他甚至此刻对上金东爀的眼睛竟然生出了一些别的心思。

要是给这个孩子插上个狐狸尾巴，也不知道他会不会随着摆动的腰肢而晃动那火红色的尾巴，左右扫过腿间的肌肤，带着微痒的触感却仿佛扫在自己心上。

因为这点想法，金知元向来过好的控制力也有点失了控，金东爀趴在他腿间，自然先感到了不同，头靠在人大腿内侧，嘴唇本就靠近敏感区，金知元半硬的性器撑起牛仔裤，鼓起了一大块。

金东爀偷偷的笑了起来。

金知元伸手掐住他的脸颊。

“笑什么，你个小坏蛋！”

金东爀没回答，下一秒的动作却让金知元倒吸了一口凉气。

他打掉金知元的手，伸出了自己的小舌头，金知元本以为这孩子会直接咬上自己的裤头拉链，却没想到他只是缓慢的轻轻擦过自己的上唇，从左到右，让人的目光忍不住跟着他粉嫩的舌尖划过。

“bobby哥~”

“嗯？”

金知元低哑的从嗓子里挤出一个单音节，像是疑问，也像是鼓励。

浓浓的情欲立刻从毛孔四面八方的扩散出来，金东爀甚至清楚的嗅到一丝丝麝香的气味，带着金知元今天淡淡飘出的BLEU DE CHANEL。倒是显得他更加野性又乖张。

金知元眯起眼睛，终于不耐烦的把人按上了自己的下身。却被金东爀反抗。

“哥你不要这么心急。”

被人斜着眼睛瞟了一下，细长的眉眼，从眼尾飞出些勾人的魅惑，拿着一张甚至可以称得上可爱的脸庞做这样的事情，竟也不让人觉得违和。倒是奇异的融合在一起，牵动的金知元欲罢不能。

-

金东爀的小手顺着腿根攀上了金知元的腰腹，他向来喜欢金知元的腹肌，每次在床上也要尽情的摸个够，还总是抱怨为什么自己就再练不成这个样子。

怕被人看到，另一只手从头顶拽过毛毯，把自己彻底的隐藏起来。

偷偷的抽出人的皮带，拉开拉链，隔着黑色的内裤不轻不重的揉捏了两下金知元胯间蛰伏的野兽。

厚重的毛料让他听不清金知元加重的喘息，所有的感官从自己身侧绷紧的大腿肌肉得知这人的舒爽。

舌头终于被派上用场，黑色中夹着一滩明显的水渍。

金知元还是不自然的按住了他脖颈所在的位置，难耐的吞咽了两下。直到感受到小孩轻轻的用手咬上它的内裤边缘，牙齿撕磨，向后微微拉起，附而又松开，带着弹力的打在金知元的皮肤上，不响，却让金知元身体一颤。

只可惜这地点这时间，金知元只能任由着金东爀玩心四起，却毫无招架的能力，咬牙切齿的挺了挺腰，无声的威胁着他不要太过分。

-

金东爀看着金知元一瞬间又有些胀大的分身，突然有点责怪自己今天的莽撞，按着金知元的性子，被自己这番撩拨，怕是不做个尽兴不会收手的。

用舌头试探的舔过柱身，沿着暴起的青筋向上。

金东爀不安分的用脸颊亲昵的蹭了金知元的阴茎。然后微微的张嘴，嘴唇包裹住牙齿，慢慢的含住了头部。

舌头围着马眼打转，一只手撑在金知元大腿，另一只手却不安分的探到了自己身下。

金知元像是洞悉了他的意图。低低的笑了两下，却话音一转。

“手，背到身后。”

语气平淡，却让金东爀身子一颤，差一点泄了出来。

金东爀总是喜欢在床上玩点新鲜的花样，别看金知元看着是个乐天的自由派，但是在床事上向来传统一些，也是怕不管不顾的伤到小孩。

第一次被人用这样几乎命令的口吻要求，金东爀觉得甚至能想象起每次被人用那双有力的手抚摸，箍紧腰身，捏住胯骨，一下一下的撞击在自己的敏感点上。

嘴上说着讨饶的话，其实内心想要的更多。

甚至有些时候希望被人粗暴的对待，感受金知元那些只会在自己身上体现出的狂野，因为自己而意乱情迷失了分寸。

手被人颤巍巍的背到后腰，还被人趁乱的强硬顶入。

脸颊被撑起一块，惹得金东爀小声的呜咽。

“乖，宝贝儿，舔一舔。”

金东爀听话的开始来回舔舐着金知元的巨大，每一次退出又深深的含进去。

嘴角因为这人的物事而被撑开，流出些许的涎水，金知元看不到，自然不知他跪在自己身下是如此的狼狈。

眼睛不在清亮，而是泛着水光。雾蒙蒙的把人遮盖住。眼角开始泛红，又不敢私自的挪开手臂，右手狠狠的抓住自己的左手手腕。强迫着自己含的在深一些。

明明是他先开始撩拨，却不知道是怎么走到此刻这为人鱼肉的地步。

金知元好像察觉了他的失神。

像是惩罚一样按住他的头，腰部用力的向前，直接撞进人的喉咙深处。

硬挺擦过柔软的喉部，更加紧致和温热的包裹着金知元。倒是金东爀因为他突发的举动被呛得难受，下意识的就伸手抵住了人还要挺动的腰肢。

金知元却又一次笑了一下，气声里含着更重的渴望。却是听的金东爀心惊。

“我允许你动了吗？”

话音还未落，就清楚的听见了金东爀轻轻的哭腔。人竟然被这两句轻飘飘的话逼到高潮。牙齿被他无意识的放出，抖动着咬上了金知元的分身。不痛，还带着些很新奇的体验。

金知元没给他喘息的机会，直接大开大合的抽插起来。次次都直插咽喉，生像要捅穿金东爀的喉咙。也不知这是不是给人的小小惩罚。

直到高跟鞋踏过地毯的声音响起，还有空姐甜美的嗓音询问着是否需要水和餐食。

还依旧藏在拖地的毛毯下的金东爀终于有了点紧张，但他又觉得有些刺激。随时被人撞破的羞耻感和恐惧感居然让他又一次硬了起来。

随着声音的临近，他自然的向前挪动了一步，试图把自己蜷缩在毯子里。还讨好的吸允了几下，渴望着金知元的怜惜。

金知元也发觉了人的紧张。手指动了动。

“洗手间？”

金东爀在内心腹诽着。这哪里是商量，根本就是威胁，可惜的是自己没有选择的权利。

“不乖的小孩总要付出点代价不是？”

空姐的声音越来越近了。金东爀只好答应似的用舌头围着金知元的柱身打了两圈转。意思不言而喻。

金知元带着笑意打发了空姐。

人走远了才轻轻的掀开了毛毯，看着身下红着眼眶的小孩，手还听话的背在身后，抬着头可怜兮兮的看向自己。

这时候开始卖起乖来了。

伸手拍了拍小孩的脸颊，大拇指擦过他因为刚刚被侵犯此刻有些无法合拢的嘴唇。

“闭眼睛。”

看着小孩听话的闭好眼睛，睫毛颤抖着，红透的小嘴抿成一条直线，跪坐在自己腿间，向上微仰着头，脖颈拉出好看的弧线。

右手插入他的发间，粘稠的液体喷射而出，像给他漂亮的脸蛋撕开了一个裂缝，逼着他暴露自己的本性。

更不要说那孩子又开始不怕死的撩拨自己，伸出舌头将嘴边的液体全部勾入嘴中。

-

给小孩清理干净，用毛毯裹着直接带到怀里。

“小狐狸精！”

金东爀把头埋进他的脖颈。

“bobby哥~一会不是说好下级去泡温泉的吗！不要去洗手间了好不好！哥~”

金知元拍了拍人的小屁股。

“现在就放过你，留着我们晚上继续。”

-

晚上？

金东爀发誓，他今晚一定不要和金知元一间房。


End file.
